miligifandomcom-20200214-history
Open mind and heart
The effect of Ptolemaic reign on Religion and Language No body knew the real meaning of the name Pharaoh If you want to knew you must understand Hebrew ,and Hieroglyphics. We commonly refer to the kings of Ancient Egypt as "Pharaohs". This was in fact the word used by the Greeks and the Hebrews to denote the rulers of the Nile-country Ptolemy II ordered some Jews in Egypt (72 members) (called SEPTUAGINT) to wright down the old testament by the Greek language. There are many types of Greek language : Ionia , Athens , Corinth , Argos , Euboea , and Modern Greek. I discovered the confusion occurred in letters "L" and "ph".Rosetta stone had been written since 196 BC . The Macedonians and Ptolemies changed some signs from THE ORIGINAL HIEROGLYPHIC LANGUAGE and added many others. So the Rosetta Stone is not a reliable Document to knew the original signs for sure but still the best guide. The Original "L" Sign The secret of letter “ L ” in Hieroglyphic During the Ptolemaic Dynasty which lasted from 305 BC to 30 BC They changed the letter - L - to the setting lion to match with the name of the king Ptolemy - in hieroglyphic lang.- and to add greatness to the cartouche titles. How to reveal the secret of letter - L - in hieroglyphic lang. The Rosetta stone was a decree from Ptolemy 5 in a gesture of thanks to the priests for helping him to defeat the enemy . This decree is in 196 BC and also after 120 from the beginning of the Ptolemaic dynasties - by another wards after the vanish of original letter L . The decree had three kinds of writing system hieroglyphic lang. demotic and ancient Greek . But of course the original letter L was not there. Some of the Egyptologists say that the standing lion gives the sound value of - mai - and the crouched lion gives the sound value of - rw - or ru . Also as letter sometimes It is R and sometimes It is L . In site like this one : www.artyfactory.com It mentioned something else . The mouth is used for the - L - sound in words like - law and land . ( which is the same sign for letter R ) I disagree with all of this . I am sure that some of the Egyptologists knew the original and the actual letter L , BUT WHY THEY DID NOT REVEAL IT? This is the secret of letter L in Egyptian Hieroglyphic Lang. The secret of letter P in Egyptian Hieroglyph The first one who changed the the original letter L in his cartouch name was Alex. the great. And the first one who changed the original letter F in his (cartouche) name was the successor of Alex.the great (king Philip). The original letter F is a horned viper. The original letter P is a square hole . The Graeco (Macecdonian) changed the horned viper to the square hole , and invented a new P which is the same square hole with swirl sign beside it.(See Pharaoh Philip cartouche ) The v. important confusion Some writers may used the new letter Ph instead of letter P (THE ORIGINAL pronunciation) in their translations. ( Transliterations ) . The Egyptian language during the Graeco period is not like the Original Hieroglyphic Language, as a matter of fact the Rosetta stone is the only guidance for the Ptolemy reign. Refer to ( Egyptian names during the PTOLEMAIC REIGN ) = The only one GOD who create and control the universe alone. The Akhnaten's Monotheism is exactly like Moses's Monotheism Akhnytin Mythology: (Atenism) His reign from : 1351 - 1334 BC The depiction of the Mythology: The one essence who is the uniqu person depicted as the sun disc with rays like arms all over the universe . In the sun disc there are the symbol of KINGSHIP and ETERNITY. Omni presence. Omni potence. Out of resemblance. Out of comparison. No similar or like. Uniqu singular being. Create and control the universe alone. Immortal , Immutable , and Infinite. This is MONOTHEISM Atenism is Akhenaten's Monotheism. He never said that he is a son of Aten . He said in his hymn: 'How manifold it is, what thou hast made! They are hidden from the face (of man). O sole god, like whom there is no other, Thou didst create the world according to thy desire, Whilst thou wert alone: All men, cattle, and wild beasts, Whatever is on earth, going upon (its) feet, And what is on high, flying with its wings. My discoveries 'This is my discoveries in HIEROGLYPHIC LANGUAGE 1- I discovered the original letter “L”.( Hieroglyphic ) 2- The actual source of the name " Pharaoh " . 3- The actual source of the name " Miser " ( Egypt ). 4- The decoding of the symbolism of Egyptian Mythology . 5- Moses's Monotheism is exactly like AkhenIten's Monotheism. 6- The proper pronunciation of " Moses " is ... by Egyptian tongue and by Hebrew tongue " Moshea " . 7- The most important discovery is that : The Ten Commandments is written by Egyptian Hieroglyphic language as a matter of fact there was no Hebrew Language (writing system) in this particular time. Note: During the Middle Kingdom and the beginning of the New Kingdom, there were about 750 to 800 signs in use. Some signs had a phonetic value, others had one or more ideographic meanings and an occasional sign would have a phonetic and an ideographic meaning, depending on its context. By the beginning of the Greek-Roman era, the number of signs was drastically increased to several thousands, and the meaning of individual signs was increased as well.Some signs that used to be ideograms before, obtained phonetic values based on the variety of words the ideograms represented. The Original Egyptian Hieroglyph Of Hebrew Religious Terms First: The Egyptian Hebrew lived in Egypt around 400 years . Their language were The Ancient Egyptian Language . The Hebrew Language invented at the time of King Solemn.(300 years later). The ten commandment had been written by Ancient Egyptian Language. The Great mighty GOD spoke to MOSES by Ancient Egyptian Language. The following terms had original Egyptian meanings: THE TORAH The Torah (/ˈtɔːrə/; Hebrew: תּוֹרָה‎‎, "Instruction", "Teaching") is the Jewish name for the first five books of the Jewish Bible. In Hebrew the five books are named by the first phrase in the text: Bereshit ("In the beginning," Genesis), Shemot ("Names," Exodus), Vayikra ("He called", Leviticus1), Bamidbar ("In the desert," Numbers) and Devarim ("Words," Deuteronomy). The Tabernacle (Hebrew: משכן‎, mishkan, "residence" or "dwelling place"), according to the Hebrew Bible/Old Testament, was the portable dwelling place for the divine presence from the time of the Exodus from Egypt through the conquering of the land of Canaan. According to religious tradition, all of the laws found in the Torah, both written and oral, were given by God to Moses, some of them at Mount Sinai and others at the Tabernacle, and all the teachings were written down by Moses. The TABERNACLE The Tabernacle (Hebrew: משכן‎, mishkan, "residence" or "dwelling place"), according to the Hebrew Bible/Old Testament, was the portable dwelling place for the divine presence from the time of the Exodus from Egypt through the conquering of the land of Canaan. THE TANAKH The Tanakh (Hebrew: תַּנַ"ךְ‎, pronounced taˈnaχ THE TALMUD The Talmud (Hebrew: תַּלְמוּד talmūd "instruction, learning", from a root lmd "teach, study")